Una amistad complicada
by Tjrz
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre un "romance" entre Vegeta y Número 18 en el que van teniendo "aventuras" descubriendo que tienen una conexión especial pero que su amor no es correspondido [En progreso]
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo

**Holaaaa**** este as mi primer Fanfic asi que no sean rudos, no soy muy buena escribiendo al principio pero lego voy mejorando! :D**

* * *

_**1. El comienzo**_

* * *

Vista de Vegeta:

Ni bien la vi me pareció atractiva, tal como la había descrito Trunks, pensé que una mujer tan delicada no podía tener una fuerza tan grande como la tiene ella, Nro. 18, a simple vista se la ve muy orgullosa y creí que estaba consciente de su belleza, era bella muy bella, inmediatamente quite eso de mi mente, yo amaba a Bulma y lo sigo haciendo y debe ser la única mujer que me parezca atractiva, pero ella tenía algo especial. No sé qué era.

Vista de Nro. 18:

Era bastante atractivo, para ser un saiyajin, un poco bajo pero su físico lo compensaba al verlo ya tenía noción de quien era mi base de datos lo distinguió como Vegeta, con solo escucharlo ya te das cuenta que es egocéntrico y testarudo sin olvidar que su orgullo era lo más importante para él, había algo que me atraía, luego me entere que estaba casado y con un hijo (estúpida base de datos) si fuera humana…

Vista de Vegeta:

Era hermosa mucho en realidad recuerdo que fue con la primera Androide que luche con un poder aceptable; me venció… cuando pienso en eso me hierbe la sangre

Vista de Nro. 18:

Él nos siguió para dar batalla yo luche contra él le di una paliza tremenda y lo deje medio muerto en el piso, vi a Krillin bajito y calvo pero de buen corazón He. Me acerque y le di un beso él se me quedo mirando, creo que el sentido algo por mi igualmente no recuerdo como son los sentimientos o quizás... el doctor Gero me habrá programado para sentir…

No importa, lo que más me gusto de mi batalla con Vegeta es que el mismo se llama Súper Vegeta me causó gracia, en ese momento había cambiado su cabello oscuro como la noche por un rubio dorado y sus ojos se volvieron un verde pantano, muy guapo pero lo prefiero pelinegro.

* * *

**Se que es un capitulo muy corto pero lo compensare subiendo capitulos seguido :D  
Porfi dejen Reviews! sus opiniones me importan ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2 El parque

**Wiiiiii Holi muchas gracias por tu review Luis Carlos! gracias por la bienvenida :D y tambien a Maruli Moreno Aqui esta la segunda parte de mi Fic de nose cuantos ****capítulos**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: El parque**_

**Todo se ha normalizado ya han vencido a los androides y a Cell ahora todos son "amigos" hasta con los androides…**

Vista de Vegeta:

Era un día tranquilo para ser exactos un martes yo había salido a pasear por el parque para despejar mi mente y pensar en mis cosas. A lo lejos detecte un banco fui hasta allí y me senté, el problema es que, en ese momento, no me había dado cuente de que alguien ya estaba sentado allí.

Vista de Nro. 18:

Estaba sentada en un banco viendo a los niños jugar y ser tan felices, como detestaba eso ellos eran humanos que se divertían podían sentir jugar y reír, como añoraba eso. De repente siento que alguien se sentó al lado mío no le di importancia seguí metida en mis cosas; yo iba ese parque 1 vez cada tres meses para... calmar mi mente atormentada de la nada sonó un ruido extraño atrás nuestro ambos volteamos para el mismo lado y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nunca supe que ocasiono ese ruido, solo nos quedamos mirando...

Vista de Vegeta:

Me volteé para ver que ocasiono ese ruido quizás era un enemigo para poder divertirme un rato pero nunca lo vi, al girar justo en l mitad del giro me mirada se cruzó con la de ella con la de Nro. 18 Me había sentado al lado suyo sin darme cuenta, la salude con un hola ella solo sonrió y movió la mano su sonrisa no era malvada ni traviesa era… sincera le devolví la sonrisa por solo unos 2 segundos

Vista de Nro. 18:

Me saludo y yo solo sonreí que estúpida pero él también me sonrió o al menos eso creo... fue tan corto pero lindo después de eso comenzamos a charlar profundamente hasta que tocamos el tema de Goku o Kakaroto (como diría el)

Vegeta: Kakaroto? Me meta es visuales vencerlo en la batalla Una

Nro. 18: Esa era mi meta de vida

Vista de Vegeta:

Después de eso nos quedamos mirando como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, lo mismo que me había pasado con Bulma cuando me enamore de ella sorprendentemente al mismos tiempo ambos quitamos la mirada en esos minutos que no habíamos mirado fijamente me vinieron pensamientos que prefiero no decir. Inmediatamente pensé Yo amo a Bulma ella es el amor de mi vida mi esposa y madre de mi hijo.

Vista de Nro. 18:

Fue raro pero mágico a la vez en ese tiempo que nos miramos unos pensamientos que no sabía que podía tener me vinieron a la mente tal vez todavía conservaba algo de humano después de todo, ese pensamiento me asusto y gire la cabeza inmediatamente.

Vista de Vegeta:

Me levante y salude como se corresponde, puse la excusa de que Bulma me esperaba en casa para comer y me fui absorto en mis pensamiento que es lo que me atrae de esa chica?! Físicamente es muy parecida a Bulma ambas tiene una buena figura una nariz respingada y nos hermosos labios hasta siendo diferente su cabello eran igual de hermoso además ambas tenían sentido de la moda la única diferencia que noto es fueron los ojos los de Nro. 18 eran más definidos que los de Bulma peo en realidad a me gustan los ojos grandes y profundos mmmm Quizás es porque ella es una mujer que se sabe defender y luchar

Vista de Nro. 18:

Se levantó y se despidió como todo el príncipe que era y se fue yo me quede ahí unos minutos más pensando en lo que acaba de pasar no puede ser ella se había enamorado! Ella un Androide que no tiene sentimientos! Desborde de felicidad pero después me di cuenta de que no podía ser se había enamorado de Vegeta un hombre casado y con un hijo además teóricamente aunque no estaba afirmado aún estaba "saliendo" con Krillin

* * *

**Aquí**** estamos otra vez con este fic! Quiero aclarar que si notan a Vegeta demasiado expresivo es porque al ser tan callado y reservado de sus sentimientos en persona, pues a mi me parece que quizás sea mejor con las palabras escribiéndolas, y otra cosita por ahora esta escrito en forma de vistas ( osea como lo ve cada uno de ellos) pero luego creo que lo voy a pasar a narrador omnisciente (Porfin sirvieron de algo las clases de Lengua), porque me parece que es mas fácil y no se pierde un hilo de conversacion ;D Dejen sus reviews que me dejan gritando de la emoción!  
**


	3. Capítulo 3 Los columpios

**Wiiiii gracias por sus reviews! Que voy por toda mi secundaria gritando como si no hubiera mañana!**

**Minerva Orland Amante: o_O Brasiiiill! tengo una lectora en Brasil!? Aghghghhh me muero muerta! Gracias por tu review! Y yo te mando saludos desde Argentina Jejejeje :3... Tan cerca pero tan lejos oh**

**18Princessanveg18JinzongingenAchtezhnJinzoningenJuuKunACyborg18 o mejor dicho Juu: (Si supieras lo que me costo escribir tu nombre completo para despues darme cuenta de que simplemente podía copiar y pegar .-.)**

**Ahhhh HDA y MLP! :'D Shoro de la emoción... Gracias por tu comentaria y me encanta que te guste mi Fanfic! :D Te tengo una preguntita, eres bronie o pegasister? Como prefieras decirle :3**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3. Los columpios_**

* * *

A Vegeta se le había ocurrido de que cuando se diese la oportunidad iba a enseñarle a Bulma a defenderse y luchar aunque sea un poco pero primero tenía que tener una excusa iba a esperar a que se presentara la ocasión, después de planear eso pensó en la tarde divertida que paso con Nro. 18 y decidió que al día siguiente (o sea el miércoles) quizás ella iba todos los días a esa misma hora pensó…

En cambio Nro.18 pensó en ir el próximo martes quizás el estuviera allí…

Vegeta se desilusiono un poco al día siguiente después de ver que ella no estaba, decidió que el siguiente martes iría allí de nuevo…

Vista de Vegeta:

Estaba cambiado y bañado, acababa de entrenar en la máquina de gravedad, fui en transporte público hasta el parque y me baje a la mitad contraria de donde quizás ella estaría en el banco verde enfrente de los niños que casi siempre estaban jugando, camine ese trecho hasta el "lugar" la vi ahí sentada con la mirada fija en los pequeños, fui hasta el banco y me senté se ve que no noto mi presencia entonces, la salude.

Vista de Nro. 18:

Como siempre, yo, distraída no lo vi llegar, entonces él me tuvo que saludar, mis ojos se iluminaron o al menos eso creo; lo salude, charlamos sobre que sorpresa vernos aquí y que si siempre veníamos aquí los martes la respuesta de ambos fue sí. Pero en realidad yo casi nunca iba como lo había dicho más arriba, aunque las pocas veces que fui no lo vi, quizás, nunca fui un martes…

No importa… luego me quede mirando los columpios siempre me había querido subir desde que me había convertido en androide para poder recordar esa sensación de volar que tenía antes de poder hacerlo convertida en una máquina, se ve que él se dio cuenta.

Vista de Vegeta:

Charlamos, y luego note que ella se quedaba mirando los columpios con anhelo, le pregunté si quería ir y me dijo que si, ella se aproximó hacia allí los niños se quedaron un poco sorprendidos de que una mujer estuviera allí en su lugar "sagrado" ella ni se inmuto, luego cuando notaron que yo me dirigía hacia allí salieron corriendo. Ella me pregunto

- como lo hiciste?!- Pregunto ella sorprendida

- Cómo hacer que?

- Espantar a esos niños, desprecio profundamente verlos jugar aquí tan… Felices -aunque a veces me encanta- susurro por lo bajo.

- Pues con mi mirada fría, y mi estado físico los aterrorice- dijo él con todo

- Jajaja – se rio, la mujer, por lo bajo

Vista de nro. 18.

Después de reírme el me miro con mala cara creo que esa risita no le gusto- metí la pata- pensé entonces me hice como la que no había pasado nada

Y me senté en un columpio. Me quede esperando…

- Y? – dijo la chica

- Y, qué?

- No Me Vas a empujar?

- Para qué?

- Para que la hamaca se mueva…- dijo ella con un tono un poco burlón

Vegeta resignado camino hasta donde estaba nro. 18 y la empujo no muy fuerte ya había tenido una experiencia así con Trunks y el resultado fue que el salió volando

El la siguió empujando mientras en el rostro de Nro. 18 se dibujaba una sonrisa; cuando ella ya pudo mantener el ritmo él se detuvo.

- Ahora siéntate ahí- le dijo mientras se columpiaba y señalaba la hamaca que estaba junto a ella.

- Para qué?

- Para que te hamaques.- Dijo ella otra vez con un tono burlón

Vegeta quería discutir en obedeció, con menos de la NRO. 18 y en un parque público.

Comenzó a hamacarse suave y con desgano pero luego lo hizo mas y más rápido más y más alto y ella también, para el casi todo era una competencia y eso no lo iba a dejar de lado lastimosa mente su inexperiencia le jugo en contra ya que cuando estaba más arriba soltó las manos y callo de rodillas en el piso eso le genero una leve raspadura, Nro. 18 Se rio el saiyajin viendo lastimado su orgullo lanzó una bola de energía al asiento del columpio destruyéndolo por completo, los niños que se habían quedado mirando asombrados lo alto que llegaban esos extraños se pusieron a llorar al ver destruido uno de sus bienes más preciados. Vegeta que odiaba escuchar el llanto, por era demasiado irritante, trato de arreglarlo como pudo, intentaba e intentaba, hasta que se desesperó. Nro. 18 se reía ante la desesperación de Vegeta por tratar de arreglar eso, él le lanzo una mirada asesina pero lo mismo siguió riéndose. Vegeta cansado y arto fue hasta el árbol más cercano y corto un trozo de madera poniéndolo en remplazo como el asiento que el destruyó, y para sujetarlo puso unas rocas finas y largas como clavos y listo, guala! Nro. 18 aplaudió ante la astucia que tenía su emm… amigo? Mientras se reía, él con el orgullo recuperado se despidió de nro. 18.

* * *

**Listo! Ya esta! El tercer capítulo, uno de mis favoritos, si me permiten decirlo... :) Espero sus reviews y comentarios (significan lo mismo no?) Y espero que este capítulo también les guste ;D**


	4. Capítulo 4 Un comentario inoportuno

**Cuarto capítulo! Wiiiiii Soy feliz! oh La verdad que me encanta escribir y me divierto haciéndolo! ^_^ Dejen reviews porque yo se los ordeno muajajaja (Risa maléfica de maniática controladora) Ok no Jejeje Solo dejen reviews que me encanta saber que es lo que piensan! **

* * *

**_4. Un comentario inoportuno…_**

_Han pasado unos meses y todavía se siguen viendo Vegeta y Nro.18 en el parque, su parque, donde pasaban muy buenos ratos._

_Un día Bulma le dice a Vegeta que lleve a su hijo, Trunks con él al parque ya que el pequeño estaba muy aburrido en casa; Vegeta que ya estaba atrasado no pudo darse el lujo de discutir entonces salió con el niño. Cuando caminaban por el parque él tuvo una idea: haría que el mocoso se canse y rápidamente lo llevaría a su casa para que durmiera luego volvería lo más pronto posible al parque para ver a Nro. 18, mientras que, sin darse cuenta, se estaban dirigiendo justo donde se encontraba 18 _

-Mira papi es Nro. 18 llámala!

-Para qué?

-Solo llámala!

-Aghghg! 18!

Vista de Nro. 18:

Escuche su voz gritar algo luego descifre que dijo mi nombre! Él dijo mi nombre! Ilusionada voltee para verlo y allí estaba aunque un poco fastidiado de repente mire hacia abajo. No vino solo- pensé. Estaba con su hijo y ellos me llamaban para que vaya hacia allí…

-Hola 18!- dijo Trunks

- hola niño-

-Me puedes empujar en la hamaca?

-Porque no lo hace tu padre-mientras le decía eso mire a su padre

Vegeta enojado gira la cabeza para otro lado

Porque una vez el me empujo y Salí disparado por los aires-

Me reí por lo bajo mientras Vegeta se sonrojaba un poco

Lo acompañe hasta la hamaca, el saiyajin nos seguía por atrás, el chiquillo iba corriendo feliz lleno de alegría y se sentó en el primer columpio libre, como siempre todos los niños se fueron al ver a Vegeta pero esta vez no tan lejos… Trunks reía mientras yo lo empujaba en el columpio Vegeta nos miraba a unos 30 cm con una media sonrisa y su pose típica…

Vista de Vegeta:

El niño reía mucho mientras la Androide lo empujaba- Ja - eso no es alto si fuera por mi bueno… creo que el niño se quedó traumado desde la última vez que lo empuje, que iba a saber yo que apenas se estaba sosteniendo y que iba a terminar en la copa del árbol más grande con la espalda roja de las lastimaduras !Hmp!

_De repente se escuchó la voz de una anciana:_

Que linda pareja hacen! Trajeron a su hijito para que jueguen juntos!

18 y yo nos quedamos con los ojos en blanco y las bocas bien abiertas, rápidamente trate de explicar:

NO SOMOS UNA PAREJA ÉL ES MI HIJO PERO ELLA NO ES MI ESPOSA- Grito Vegeta enfurecido

YO SOLO SOY UNA AMIGA!-Acoto ella

Bueno está bien pero no griten perdón por el malentendido- dijo con su voz gastada

Vista de Nro.18:

QUIEN SE CREE ESA ANCIANA PARA OPINAR SOBRE NUESTRA VIDA PERSONAL Y PARA ANDAR SACANDO CONCLUSIONES DE LA NADA!-Pensé

Me puse a analizar la situación para ver cómo pudo haber sacado esa loca, muy loca, aunque bonita :3 idea jijiji (risa traviesa) yo estaba empujando a un niño que tenía gran parecido con el hombre que estaba atrás mío sonriendo hasta ahí todo bien porque el si es su hijo pero yo su madre? Lo único que encuentro algo parecido son los ojos - mmmm - que ocurrencias tiene la gente no?

Vista de Vegeta:

Esa estúpida anciana algún día me lo pagara yo estoy casado y como osa decir eso sobre mí y mi hijo sacando conclusiones del aire además después de eso pasamos un momento incomodo durante unos minutos pero parecieron una eternidad, no sabía cómo despedirme, irme de esa situación embarazosa encima –Trunks se quedó mirando como si no entendiera nada con esa cara de tonto Aghghhg Salude con la mirada y me fui volando con Trunks en brazos el todavía sin saber que pensar por fortuna Trunks no digo nada a Bulma porque si no ella se habría puesto celosa y odio cuando viene y me hace preguntas...

* * *

**Juu:*****_* Pegasister! Aghhh gente como yo! oh jijijiji Bien contesto tu pregunta, estarás hablando de los personajes , supongo, así que, mi personaje favorito de MLP es Twilight Sparkle (amo los unicornios morados ^^) y mi pony de fondo favorito es Octavia , y en HDA pues me encanta Finn, pero favorito favorito estoy entre tres y no me decido, las tres son Marceline, la Princesa Flama o Fionna (la contraparte femenina de Finn jejeje) Ahora dime tú cuales son tus personajes favoritos :3!**

**Dejen reviews! Ok me obsesionan los comentarios...*_^ ( que linda carita rara hermosa)**


	5. Capítulo 5 Un robo, una idea por cumplir

**Wiiiiii Estoy aquí otra vez ^_*, para aclarar unas cosas este capítulo es como una continuación o segunda parte del anterior por eso el raro comienzo o quizás no tan raro jejeje :3 espero que les guste ;D**

* * *

_**5. Un robo, una idea por cumplir**_

_A la semana siguiente, un lunes:_  
_Era la hora de comer y Bulma todavía no había llegado – donde se habrá metido esa mujer?!- se preguntó Vegeta, en ese momento entra ella con el cabello desordenado, el maquillaje corrido y la ropa desalineada con una bolsa de compras toda estropeada, casi llorando se sienta en una silla del comedor, y se comienza a desahogar, Vegeta se acerca, no sabe qué hacer él no es bueno con los sentimientos y menos demostrando compasión, cuando Bulma ya se tranquilizó un poco…_

Mujer que te paso?-

Ee estaba en e… el supermercado haciendo las compras pa para el almuerzo de hoy Snif… y hip de repente entraron unos ladrones con armas pidiendo todo el dinero que tengamos! Yo estaba aterrorizada no sabía qué hacer! De la desesperación trate de escapar por la puerta pero me agarraron del brazo y me tiraron al piso, me puse a llorar- al recordar eso sus ojos casi secos se comienzan a humedecer y ella a hipar- afortunadamente los policías llegaron unos 15 minutos después, pero igualmente esos quince minutos fueron una tortura

_A Vegeta de la furia su ki se comenzó a elevar a niveles impresionantes luego se tranquiliza y abraza a Bulma era todo lo que él podía hacer por ella o tal vez no todo…, cuando la mujer siente sus fornidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo s tranquiliza y le corresponde el abrazo, duro unos minutos o tal vez unas horas o quizás solo unos pocos segundos pero fue suficiente para subirle el ánimo, después de eso vegeta se retira del cuarto con las mejillas sonrojadas y va a su habitación a _

_Pensar._

Mmm esta podría ser mi oportunidad de enseñarle algo de defensa a Bulma, mañana mismo comenzaremos –

Pero mañana es martes día en el cual con 18 nos encontramos en el parque, hmp… eso tendrá que esperar primero esta Bulma si tan solo podría enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que mañana no podré ir!, pero que estúpido nunca le pedí su número, tampoco tengo un teléfono… el próximo martes le explico- pensó y se fue a dormir

_**Al día siguiente, renovado y listo para entrenar se levanta da una ducha se viste y saca algo raro de su armario y le tira al lado de la cara de Bulma que plácidamente dormía en su cama la pequeña ventisca que creó la prenda al caer cerca suyo fue suficiente para despertarla…**_

- Qué hora es? – Pregunto la científica mientras se frotaba los ojos-

- Son las 6 a.m.

- SEIS AM! Pero hoy no me tenía que levantar sino hasta las diez!

- Ya calla mujer y ponte ese traje que está cerca de ti, es hora de entrenar

_Bulma observa la extraña prenda era de color azul de la misma calidad que los trajes de batallas saiyajin justo como el que tenía puesto su esposo ahora mismo, luego se pone a pensar detalladamente en las palabras que dijo él_

Entrenar?!- pregunta sobresaltada y extrañada

Si mujer, quiero que al menos te sepas defender si te llega a suceder algo parecido a lo de ayer, quiero que estés a salvo…-

_Estas últimas palabras las dijo bien bajito, pero lo mismo Bulma las llego a oír, se sonrojo por esto e inmediatamente fue al baño a cambiarse, cuando salió vestida con ese hermoso traje ajustado que le favorecía la figura Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto, le quedaba muy bien… demasiado, inmediatamente quito la mirada del cuerpo de la terrícola que lo había dejado como en un trance y se dirigió hacia el patio donde se disponían a entrenar, Bulma no sabía nada sobre el tema y estaba asustada nunca creyó hacer algo así pero ahí estaba con un traje saiyajin ajustado enfrente de su esposo en el patio trasero de su casa _

Trunks!- grito el saiyajin, esto alarmo a Bulma que en realidad no sabía porque llamaba a su hijo

Inmediatamente apareció el medio humano medio saiyajin y como un soldado respondió:

Tu madre necesita entrenar mi poder es muy superior al suyo y tengo miedo de que aunque use 1/15 de mi poder le haga un daño severo así que tu entrenaras con ella usando ni siquiera 1/10 de tu poder hijo y no seas muy rudo recuerda que es tu madre además ella no tiene poderes así que hay que empezar desde cero-

Como usted diga padre –

_Entrenaron todo el día madre e hijo, primero aprendiendo técnicas de defensa y luego de lucha._

_Mientras tanto una chica o mejor dicho Androide, esperaba sentada en un banco verde de un parque al frente de unos niños riendo y siendo felices ya no le daba repugnancia ver eso, ahora... le gustaban los niños? Ni ella lo sabia o comprendía pero bueno,… el tiempo pasaba y las horas también, pero él nunca llegaba, ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar cuando unas ideas pasaban por su cabeza_

Y si le paso algo?, no, imposible, él es uno de los mejores luchadores que he visto; ningún adversario en la tierra se atrevería a retarlo, pero el podría enfermarse gravemente! Lo mismo, el no podría enfermarse en una semana o tal vez si? Aunque hubiera pasado eso tiene de, (trago saliva)… esposa… a una de las mejores científicas del mundo hubieran encontrado una cura al instante… y si solo se lo hizo tarde? Si! Eso debe ser se lo hizo tarde nada mas, pero 3 horas tarde…; y si no quiere venir? Y si ya se arto e que yo sea su amiga y no quiere estar más conmigo? No, no debe ser nos llevamos bien… somos amigos… nos divertimos juntos… NO, NO y NO, no debe ser…-

_Toda esa maraña de pensamientos se encontraba en la cabeza de Nro. 18 Su lado sentimental estaba despertando y no era un sentimiento bueno, como amor o felicidad sino ira y tristeza en ese mismo momento salió volando de allí con los ojos llorosos y a la vez llenos de furia_,- Como podía haber sido tan estúpida como para llegar a considerar a ese "principito" vanidoso que se desase de la gente cuando ya no la necesita, como uno de sus "mejores amigos"- Cuando llego a Kame-House no quiso entrar prefirió quedarse en el techo mirando el atardecer – Que bueno que nadie puede percibir mi ki- pensó- así nadie me molestara- el próximo martes ella iría y si lo llegaba a encontrar a ese principito, él desearía no haberle hecho eso…

Al finalizar la tarde había terminado un duro entrenamiento para Bulma y un juego para Trunks, ella tenía todo el traje saiyajin desgarrado y roto, era las 8 de la noche yambos se fueron a bañar (madre e hijo) para después comer, obviamente iban a pedir comida por teléfono, Bulma estaba cansada y no iba a cocinar, mientras ella se bañaba sentía que el agua la limpiaba de sus rasguños y unos cuantos moretones, ella sentía que le gustaba entrenar y mucho, le encantaba sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas en una batalla aunque en realidad antiguamente ella hubiera escapado a eso ya que le causaba un gran temor una batalla, recordó que Milk ,antiguamente, había sido una buena luchadora y pensó que si entrenaba un poco más quizás estaría al nivel de ella y podrían… luchar…

_Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba apoyado en la pared con su posición natural absorto en sus pensamientos como por ejemplo que Bulma era buena luchando y que ese traje le quedaba fantástico pero además que habría sido de 18 ella se habría quedado esperando que el llegara? Ella fue allí? Mmm el próximo martes tendría respuesta a sus preguntas…_

* * *

**Juu: A mi también me causo gracia esa parte, cuando la escribí no me di cuenta pero al releerla me di cuenta que se parecía mucho a esa frase celebre del chavo del 8 jejeje, abuelita mal pensada. Twilight :3 oh (palabras sin sentido, como las amo)**

**Luis Carlos: ^_^ lo se creo escenarios muy raros con estos dos, pero es que si quiero que la historia sea "romántica" tengo que jugar un poco con sus personalidades egocéntricas, narcisistas y secantes y volverlos un poco más... cariñosos? XD**

**Minerva Orland Lover: :D me alegran tus comentarios, (trato de entender lo que pueda con la malisima traducción del traductor XD) En el futuro quizas veas un beso o quizas no :) jejeje (soy malota) **

**Espero que sigan dejando reviews que ya les tome cariño! :3 Los quiero a todos! **

**Y a la gente que lee mi fic aunque no haya dejado review... les invito a dejar una , que me ponen feliz! (creo que eso lo mencione varias veces xD)**

**P.D: soy mala para escribir cuando la gente llora ( hay veces que me olvido que esta llorando entonces escribo normal) **


	6. Capítulo 6 Después de entrenar

**Primero que nada, Hola! oh bueno, quería pedir disculpas porque esta capitulo es medio corto (en realidad demasiado) pero es que es la continuación de la continuación del capitulo 4 (muchas continuaciones) jejeje, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, últimamente estoy centrando un poco la interacción de Bulma y Vegeta, se que es un Vegeta x 18 pero muy pronto serán recompensados... o tal vez no muajaja. Okey... ¡Dejen reviews! ^_***

* * *

_**6. Después de entrenar**_

_En la cena:_

Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks estaban comiendo un delicioso pollo o para ser más exactos 40 deliciosos pollos (ya sabemos cómo comen los saiyajins) Trunks le decía a su mamá lo mucho que se había divertido esa tarde "entrenando con ella"

- Mami hoy me divertí mucho-

-Yo también hijo me la pase muy bien la verdad- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro-

-Podríamos hacerlo alguna otra vez mami?

-Claro, me encantaría, pero con una condición –

-Cual?- Pregunto el infante-

-Que tu padre, Vegeta se quede a mirar y controlar-

Esto le sorprendió a Vegeta mientras estaba deglutiendo un gran pedazo del ave.

-Y pffara qué quieres que mme qhede a mirar mujer? – pregunto el hombre con la boca llena

-Que modales tiene el príncipe…- dijo ella- Quiero que te quedes porque así me siento más segura-

-Mmmmm – lo pensó – está bien, pero que días tienen pensado entrenar?-

-Los martes!- dijo muy entusiasmado el pequeño

-NO!- Grito enojado Vegeta sin pensar que eso le podría traer problemas, pero es que no quería faltar más martes al parque-

-Y porque no?- Dijo algo enfadada Bulma por el tono que había utilizado con su hijo y sin razón alguna-

-Tengo mis razones – dijo Vegeta con un tono más tranquilo, pensando que asi podía calmar a Bulma lo cual no lo logro-

-Y se puede saber cuáles son?

-Los martes salgo a caminar por el parque…-Dijo tratando de excusarse

Y- por una simple caminata le gritas a nuestro hijo?!

-Tranquilízate mujer!

-Ummm, tienes razón, no debo gritar por una pavada como otros, pero por favor la próxima no grites porque los martes vas al parque- Trunks, hijo, que te parece si entrenamos los jueves?

-Si mami!-Dijo feliz el muchachito

-Entonces está decidido, Los jueves serán! Pero comenzaremos la semana próxima que no creo que aguante más de un entrenamiento por semana, ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir que estoy muy agotada por los recientes acontecimientos

Bulma subió tranquilamente las escaleras hasta su gran habitación se puso su pijama, se limpió los dientes y se acostó plácidamente en su cómoda cama, Al instante Trunks hizo lo mismo, Vegeta se quedó un rato abajo pensando en lo que se había metido por haber reaccionada de aquella manera, -Porque diablos habría reaccionado así?!- pensó mientras golpeaba la mesa- podría haber dicho simplemente que los martes no podía o que los martes no! Pero, porque grito? No hacía falta reaccionar así solo para que Bulma se preocupara… mmm no importaba ya paso, y se fue a dormir

* * *

**Juu: Jajaja si, tienes razón y tendré en cuenta tu comentario, por lo que veras en este capitulo tampoco soy buena haciendo a la gente hablar con la boca llena, besos y saludos ;)**

**Luis Carlos: Jejeje, como es vejez de ahora! Ok no XD. Besos!**

**Guest: Okey se que eres un invitado así que te llamo así porque no aparece tu nombre. Quieres que le agregue un Yamcha x Bulma? Pues la verdad que no lo había pensado pero creo que quizás ponga algo sobre ellos dos. Saludos! **

**Dejen reviews que me ayudan a continuar escribiendo día a día! Los quiero a todos! ^_***


	7. Capítulo 7 Problemas

**Hola Estoy aquiii wiiii oh :D Nuevo capítulo , que lendo, espero que les guste ;D..**

* * *

**_7. _****_Problemas…_**

* * *

Era un martes por la tarde, una hermosa tarde, estaba soleado y con unas poca nubes, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros en los árboles del parque, cerca de un banco, cerca de un hombre que nervioso esperaba, nervioso? Se preguntaran, pues si, por una extraña razón se encontraba nervioso, el sentía que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía que…

_Flashback…_

_Estaba dirigiéndose al laboratorio donde Bulma se encontraba en ese mismo momento, tenía que pedirle algo que necesitaba, entro al laboratorio y ella se sorprendió de verlo a él allí, casi nunca iba a visitarla pero bueno era lindo tenerlo allí, Vegeta se acerco a Bulma y le dijo_

_- Quiero un teléfono_

_-Un teléfono?_

_-Si_

_- Haya cerca de la pared hay uno…- dijo algo extrañada_

_-No me entiendes mujer, quiero un teléfono que pueda llevar a todas partes_

_-Ahhh, hablas de un celular_

_-Un celular?_

_-Un teléfono móvil_

_-Me vas a dar uno?_

_-Está bien_

_Bulma abrió uno de sus muchos cajones en el cual había decenas de celulares de diferentes tipos. Busco entre todos esos y eligió uno con teclado querty y táctil y muy resistente (nokia) perfecto para Vegeta, se lo entrego e la mano, el miro extrañado el extraño artefacto – umm un celular, eh?- pensó para sí mismo. _

_-Mira aquí en la parte trasera está pegado Tu número en un papel por si te lo olvidas- agarro el celular y se lo mostro, luego lo encendió fue al menú y selecciono la opción "contactos"- ya me tienes agendada así que cuando quieras puedes llamarme, también tienes de contacto a Trunks, aunque no usa mucho el celular, también a algunos que otros de nuestro amigos_

_-Hmm- "Amigos"- pensó- y como hago para agregar el número de otra persona?_

_-Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a la opción "Contacto nuevo" escribir el nombre de la persona, poner su número y listo_

_-Gracias- dijo el saiyajin y se dispuso a marcharse_

_-Espera, para que lo quieres- Pregunto la curiosa mujer_

_-Solo quería saber qué es lo que tiene de especial este artilugio- mintió Vegeta diciendo lo primero que s le ocurrió_

_-Okey…_

_El príncipe salió de la puerta examinando el extraño aparato viendo las diferentes aplicaciones que tenía, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de no tirarlo al piso y que se rompa en mil pedazos, era muy desesperante._

_Fin del flashback_

Él quería tener a 18 como "contacto" para la próxima que no pudiera ir, poder avisarle, saco el aparato para ver la hora, - mmmm, que raro generalmente es ella la que llega temprano- pensó. De repente sintió como si una mirada se clavara en el detrás suyo, giro y se encontró con Número 18, él sonrió, pero inmediatamente, esa sonrisa, se desvaneció. Algo raro había en 18, algo que no le gustaba, ella se comenzó a acercar lentamente, muy cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Vegeta, se detuvo, y le dio un fuerte cachetazo al hombre que estaba frente suyo, todos los que estaban allí voltearon a ver ya que además de fuerte, fue sonoro, le había dejado una marca roja en la cara, el príncipe rápidamente reacciono, como esa mujer o mejor dicho Androide se atrevía a Golpearlo?, pero antes de que lanzase su ataque, la chica rompió en llanto, Sus delineados ojos azules comenzaron a expulsar grandes gotas de lagrimas creando un pequeño mar salado en sus mejillas, confundido por la reacción de 18 se acercó a ella, pero no se agacho para consolarla, su orgullo no se lo permitía, ella le había dejado una marca que no se iba a ir en cuestión de minutos y que seguramente cuando llegue a casa Bulma le preguntaría lo ocurrido y a él no se le ocurriría nada para inventar. El solo se acercó… y espero unos minutos a que se calmara.

-Por qué me pegaste mujer?

-Porque eres un cretino, que se deshace de la gente cuando ya no la necesita!- Grito 18 mientras seguía llorando

-Y de donde sacaste esa ridícula idea?

-El martes pasado, nada, nunca llegaste, me dejaste sola aquí como un estúpido hongo, plantada, te aburriste de mí y me dejaste!

-De que hablas mujer, si yo no vine es porque tengo mis razones como por ejemplo un compromiso!

-Y entonces porque no me avisaste?

-Como me podría haber comunicado contigo si lo único que se sobre tu es que te llamas 18!-Grito Vegeta- Es por esa misma razón que ayer le pedí a Bulma que me diese un celular para que la próxima vez que no puedo venir te avise- Dijo más calmado

-Snif… enserio?- Pregunto la chica calmándose un poco más

-Si

Nro. 18 se tranquilizó y se dejó caer en el banco a los pocos segundos llego Vegeta y se sentó al lado suyo

-Soy una estúpida- musitó

-Si, lo eres

18 le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y se rio, Vegeta la miro con mala cara, luego saco en papel de un pequeño bolso y escribió su número de teléfono

-Qué es esto?- pregunto el hombre

-Es mi número de teléfono tontito-

-Ehhh Gracias?…

18 solamente sonrió, vio como vegeta anotaba su número de teléfono en otro papel y se le dio a ella, inmediatamente lo guardo en su base de datos.

Ambos se quedaron con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pensado en lo que acababa de pasar, ¿por qué habrá reaccionado así?, tanto le importaba él a ella?, tal vez si tal vez no… quién sabe? Solamente ella…

18 mira hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba el rostro de él con un marca de mano

Roja en el rostro que se iba lentamente, demasiado…

-Te deje una marca….

N-o importa, con el tiempo se irá…

-Pero en tu casa te van a preguntar qué te paso y no creo que te convenga decir la verdad…

-Me causaría problemas...

-Ven acércate

Vegeta se acerco, ella saco de su bolso un poco de maquillaje, acerco la polvera hasta la cara del hombre, él retiro un poco el rostro mirando desconfiado la "cosa" que había sacado la chica

-Tranquilo no te hare daño

Vegeta cedió y acerco su mejilla, dieciocho comenzó a pasar el polvo por la parte roja de la cara del hombre hasta que casi no quedara rastro de lo sucedido.

-Listo, mírate- 18 le acerco un espejo

-Desapareció - dijo mientras se tocaba la parte de la cara que hace unos segundos atrás tenia dibujada una mano

Sus miradas se volvieron a perder, pero no en el horizonte, sino una con la otra, sus ojos mirándose, viendo cada centímetro de sus dilatadas pupilas, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más y más, saboreándose con la mirada, deseándose más cada segundo, muy cerca, cada vez más, cada uno sentía el calor del cuerpo que emanaba del otro, sus labios casi se rozaban

-Ehhh… tengo que irme – Dijo Vegeta corriendo la cara y caminando rápidamente lejos de allí

-Vegeta!espe… - Gritó 18 pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que una ráfaga de viento le paso muy veloz por la cara.

Esa ráfaga era Vegeta que se había ido de allí volando, y dejando a 18 mas enamorada que nunca…él despertaba su lado humano y eso… eso le encantaba

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Bueno por las dudas les digo que teclado qwerty son los celus que tienen un teclado como el de la compu, okey se que quizás no hacia falta una aclaración pero bueno jejeje, bueno otra aclaración, para una persona que nunca a tenido un celular es muy desesperante tenerlo ahí y no saber que hacer, ademas elegí uno nokia para el porque bueno, son indestructibles, no elegí una completamente tactil, porque tengo uno y a veces no me hace caso :(**

**Luis Carlos: Tienes razón, Bulma siempre fue una mujer que sabe donde esta parada, y que antes de dejarse intimidar daría una gran batalla verbal, pero necesitaba que fuera debil e indefensa por unos minutos (XD) para que Vegeta aprovechara ;), Jejeje "paseo" **

**Juu: Como veras, en este capítulo intente usar tus recomendaciones ;D, la verdad que no quedo tan mal, me gusto :D . Guest esta por todas partes, algún día invadirá el universo, nos esclavizara y nos obligara a todos convertirnos en Guest. Guest si estas leyendo esto quiero que sepas que te quiero oh ;)**

**jeanni sabatini: Tranqui no creo que me vaya a pasar demasiado, los celos son el peor arma del mundo y siempre hay un Yamcha que esta ahí para desahogarte ;) **

**Wiiiii otro capitulo más, Ay mi cabeza se llena de recuerdos de cuando subí mi primer capitulo, oh Bueno tampoco fue hace mucho, gente quiero que sepa que los quiero y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar y seguir día a día ^_* (mi hermosa carita deforme, la amo)**

**Dejen sus reviews! Sus opiniones cuentan y me ponen feliz como una perdiz!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Holisss, bueno, este es un capitulo lleno de flashbacks :$. Espero que les guste C;**

* * *

_**8. [Inserte un nombre aquí]**_

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana al día siguiente era martes, y ni Vegeta ni 18 sabían qué hacer, ambos sabían que lo que casi hacían estaba mal, el casado y ella en un supuesto noviazgo.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta entro a toda velocidad a su casa, encerrándose en su habitación, la que compartía con Bulma, haciendo que ella se preocupara por la extraña forma de llegar a casa de su marido_

_-Toc toc – se escucho afuera_

_-Que quieres mujer?_

_-Que te paso que entraste así a casa Vegeta?- dijo Bulma entrando_

_-Nada, ahora vete – dijo fastidiado_

_-Que poco cortes eres con una persona que se preocupa por ti_

_-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada mujer, eso debe ser suficiente, ahora por favor vete_

_-Por favor? Dijo por favor?! – pensó para sí misma – le debe pasar algo grave –_

_-Sigues aquí mujer?_

_-Vegeta últimamente te he notado extraño… dime qué te pasa, yo te puedo ayudar- Dijo Bulma con un tono calmado y muy persuasivo_

_-Bulma te eh dicho que no pasa nada, ahora vete!_

_-Está bien, te dejare solo, pero no pienses que te salvaste de futuras preguntas _

_-Se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando ya había efectuado esta acción sintió algo raro en los labios, se paso un dedo por ellos y noto que era maquillaje…_

_-Vegeta que es esto? – pregunto sobresaltada_

_-Nada, ahora vete_

_-Como que nada?!- Dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de su marido_

_-No me toques, mujer_

_-Como que no te toque? Llegas a la casa, entras de una manera muy sospechosa y luego me encuentro que tienes maquillaje en la cara?- Lo interrogo con un tono enojado_

_-Ya te he dicho que no es nada, cuantas veces hace falta que te lo repita? - dijo Vegeta con un tono un poco ironico_

_-Si no es nada importante, explícamelo! _

_-Vegeta se pregunto que debía hacer, contarle la verdad no era y nunca iba a ser una opción._

_-Bulma, tengo maquillaje en la mejilla porque… - lo pensó unos segundos – estaba caminando por la calle y veo a un hombre tratando de quitarle el bolso a una señora, actué rápidamente, cuando recupere el bolso de la mujer y se lo quise devolver ella me confundió con uno de los delincuentes y me pego una cachetada, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo solo trataba de ayudar me pidió disculpas y decidió tratar de ocultar la marca que me había dejado – dijo Vegeta mintiendo, pero no completamente-_

_-Ahhhh… (*suspiro*) Vegeta eh decidido creerte, pero por favor la próxima vez no actúes tan sospechosamente- dijo mientras se iba_

_-Esta mujer es un caso – Pensó en voz baja – por eso me encanta…_

_Luego como si fuera un flash paso por su mente la cara de Nro. 18 riendo, le gustaba su risa, era… contagiosa…_

_-Olvídala Vegeta, ella no te corresponde no la necesitas, estas bien como estas, no quieres empeorar las cosas, amigos nada más, nada más… nada._

_Se dijo el mismo eso como si fuera una orden, y así lo era, solo amigos no tenía porque complicar la buena vida que llevaba por un pedazo de hojalata… _

_Fin del Flashback_

Mientras tanto con Nro. 18:

Estaba solitaria en su habitación tirando una pelota contra la pared para que rebote y vuelva a sus manos...

_Flashback_

_Estaba allí sentada con la palabra en la boca, él se había ido, la había dejado sola, con ganas de haberlo besado, y muchas… _

_Sentada en un banco con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Flash… una imagen le paso por la mente, y eran ellos dos besándose, inmediatamente se sonrojo, en lo primero que pensó fue en que debió ir y buscarlo – Pero para qué? –Para que me rechace de nuevo?, Que haría la próxima vez al encontrarse!? De seguro ya no lo podía ver ni a los ojos… Su boca tan cerca de la suya, casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el la había rechazado, pero en realidad fue así?, ella había notado deseo en sus ojos, en los ojos de él, quizás él sentía lo mismo pero no se animaba a demostrarlo!- 18 no te hagas ilusiones – pensó_

_Camino un poco por el parque para despejar su mente, vio unas flores y las recogió, olían fenomenal, olían a él… - Espera, que?! – Inmediatamente tiro las flores al piso, porque todo le recordaba a ese saiyajin? Lo único de que ella estaba segura es que él la volvía loca, el despertaba su lado humano dejando casi olvidado de que ella era un Androide, Sentía que volvía a ser ella misma, antes del Dr. Gero, eso le gustaba… Voló hasta Kame-House, entró, todos la notaban diferente, con la cabeza en otro lado, luego ella fue hasta su habitación y se encerró en ella…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora mismo ella estaba allí en la misma posición en la que se había encontrado días atrás cuando el seceso del casi "beso" paso, acostada en la cama boca arriba mirando un punto fijo en el techo,- Mañana es martes…- pensó- Que voy hacer?-

Ella tenía dos opciones, la primera, ir y decirle sus sentimientos, afrontar lo que paso y esperar su respuesta, la segunda, hacer como si nada, nunca nada paso, al menos así no dejaría en riesgo se amistad, ella la valoraba, y en verdad mucho…

-18 puedo pasar?

-Adelante Krillin- el entra y se sienta en la cama

-18 te he notado un poco rara estos últimos meses, ¿pasa algo?

-Emmm – dudo por un momento, ¿le contaría? No, mejor no, así se ahorraría problemas – no, no me pasa nada

-Estas segura?

-Si

-Mmmm bueno, pero si necesitas algo recuerda que SIEMPRE voy a estar allí para ti…

-Lo tendré en cuenta

Krillin se levanto de la cama y se fue dejando sola a 18…

* * *

**Capitulo número 8, y yo sigo aquí feliz escribiendo :3**

**Juu: Oh salve nuestro emperador Guest dueño de todo lo que conocemos y tenemos, somos tus esclavos y haremos todo lo que digas 0_O Okey... jejeje, la verdad digamos que maquillaje, yo no uso mucho XD. Besos, abrazos y saludos tan grandes que tal vez serian capaz de derrotar al dictador Guest. (Si sigues leyendo esto Guest, te vuelvo a reiterar que te quiero;)**

**Luis Carlos: Dieciocho se esta dando cuenta de que Vegeta es muy importante para ella, tal vez demasiado, una obsesión quizás XD ok no, es mentira, pero si se volvio importante ;)**

**Maruli Moreno: Pues en parte has adivinado lo que secedia en este capitulo, pero la verdad era algo MUY obvio, eso creo.. ;D**

**Bueno, los quiero mucho! y los espero en las reviews de mis próximos capítulos :D**

**Saludos, besos y dejen Reviews! ^_* (Me sigue gustando mucho esta carita)**

**P.D: No se me ocurria que nombre ponerle al capitulo, así que lo dejare si identidad al probresito hasta que se me ocurra uno ;)**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Holaaaa, lamento por la demora, se que estoy acostumbrada a subir un capitulo día por medio (Ok se que nadie lo noto pero me carcomía la conciencia estos días que no pude subir capitulo) pero es que , adelantaron las fechas de unos exámenes y me tuve que poner a estudiar, ademas la computadora que da el gobierno de mi pais se me bloqueo y no pude escribir mas capítulos, tampoco pude hacerlo en el celular por que lo están arreglando, y las teclas de la computadora grande son muy duras y me resulta muy difícil escribir con ellas, así que ahora me tuve que adaptar a un método un poco antiguo: el lápiz y el papel, recien ayer tuve tiempo de poder ponerme a escribir así que aquí estoy, una ultima cosa, este capitulo es muy corto ya que no tengo noción de cuanto he escrito y como se vera al subirlo, por eso ademas de este capitulo voy a subir otro mas (si es que llego hoy si no mañana), bueno voy a dejar de dar vueltas que si no va a ser mas excusas que historia.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad un saiyajin, mejor dicho el príncipe de los saiyajines, se encontraba apoyado en una pared con su pose típica

-Mujer ya está la comida?

-Emm ya casi Vegeta

-Ok

-Vegeta, tu puedo decir algo? – pregunto Bulma sin apartar la vista de lo que cocinaba

-Habla

-Lo eh estado pensando mucho, tú has visto mis progresos, y quería preguntarte sobre tu opinión sobre un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Milk y yo…

-La esposa de Kakaroto?

-Si

-Me parece bien- Dijo aparentando total indiferencia, cuando en realidad quería ver a su esposa darle una paliza a la arpía que tiene por mujer Kakaroto

-Los ojos de Bulma estaban brillando de la felicidad que eso le causaba en ese mismo memento salió corriendo para buscar el teléfono y contarle a su amiga sobre la respuesta de Vegeta

-Espera, mujer, mi comida! – Grito Vegeta abrumado

-Tranquilo, querido yo la voy a terminar – Bunny Breif apareció de la nada y se puso a terminar lo que empezó Bulma

-Está bien – Dijo Vegeta pensando que la señora Breif cocinaba mucho mejor que su esposa

En la habitación de Bulma

-(marcando número) Milk?

-Bulma?

-Milk no sabes lo que paso!

-Que paso?

-Vegeta dijo que si, vamos a poder enfrentarnos, se que soy una mujer muy independiente pero queria tener su aprovación..

-Qué bueno Bulma, ya quiero ver tu poder!

-Sera mejor que vayas entrenando porque te llevaras una gran sorpresa!

-Jajaja ya lo creo, bueno Bulma me tengo que ir, le voy a cocinar a mi esposo

-Adiós!

-Bulma se quedo pensando – Mmmm Cocinar… cocinar… esposo… cocinar?... esposo?! El almuerzo de Vegeta!

Bulma fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo a la cocina esperando que no hubiera sucedido un gran desastre, ella se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba, un Vegeta feliz y deglutiendo una deliciosa comida sin quemar.

-Pero, como?

-Tu madre – dijo Vegeta mientras se metía un gran pedazo de carne en la boca

-Fue un placer cocinar algo para ti, guapo Vegeta! – Comento muy sonriente la madre de Bulma

-Hmp

-Eh gracias mamá, se me había olvidado por completo que deje la hornalla prendida

-No fue nada hija –dijo Bunny mientras salía de la cocina

Bulma se quedo mirando como comía Vegeta, siempre le causaba un poco de gracia ver su forma tan "bestial" de "masticar"

-Que miras mujer?

-Nada… - Dijo mientras reía un poco y salía de la cocina para dejar a su esposo comer tranquilo.

Cuando termino de comer se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar un poco, mañana seria un día complicado… o tal vez no…

* * *

**OK DEMASIADO corto el capitulo D'X**

**Juu: Para mi, Guest amante de Yamcha/Bulma, habla un poco de alemán con árabe, hindú y un poco de chino básico XD y usa el traductor para entender todo, que linda palabra FriendZone (leerlo con ironía) oh jejejeje **

**Maruli Moreno: XD tienes razón esta muy confundido y lo estará mas en capítulos próximos ;)**

**Luis Carlos: No creas que Vegeta no le dejo dudas a Bulma, eh? jejejejeje Dudas es lo que mas tiene pero no lo revela, por ahora, tiene en otras formas de pensar...**

**Elizander: Graciaaasss! Espero vere seguido por aqui ;)**

**Minerva Orland Lover: Su mente esta dividida, por un lado ama a Bulma, pero por el otro esta comenzando a sentir algo por 18 y en el futuro cercano ella planeara algo interesante :D**

**Saludos a TODOS ;) los quiero mucho y como me quede sin tiempo mañana ni bien vulva del colegio subire el siguiente capitulo que tambien es corto, pero es que la lapicera y el papel son mis enemigos naturales! oh bueno... **

_**Dejen reviews!**_


	10. Capítulo 10 Despertar por la mañana

**Holaaaaa jejejejeje Aqui toy ;) bueno se que siguen siendo cortitos las capítulos, así que creo que me voy a comprar un cuaderno mas grande (el que tengo es una agenda biiieenn chiquitita) porque para escribir este capitulo me llevo 4 paginas y para escribir algo medianamente posible me llevaría escribir como unas 12 paginas por ahí :P puse un N/A (nota de autor) por ahí espero que este capitulo les guste, aunque sea muy cortito :(**

* * *

_**10. Despertar por la mañana**_

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana y unos rayos de sol que entraron por una ventana llegaron hasta la cara de cierto príncipe que estaba durmiendo. Se giro para evitar que lleguen hasta su rostro pero lo mismo seguían irritantes, decidió sentarse en la cama y luego se un rato se puso a pensar

- Martes… _ dijo en voz baja cuidando de no despertar a Bulma

Camino hacia la puerta del baño, entro y tomo una ducha corta, se puso su traje de combate y se lavo los dientes. Luego fue hasta la cámara de gravedad para entrenar hasta que tenga tanta hambre como para desayunar en el lugar de sesenta personas

- Eran las ocho 8:30 A.M. en Kame-House, los pájaros cantaban y una rubia dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama cuando una tierna voz la despertó

- Dieciocho…- dijo Krilin sin obtener respuesta

- Dieciocho… - repitió

- Que quieres?

- Dieciocho, me preguntaba si querías bajar a desayunar… - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada tranquila, le encantaba verla despertar

- En media hora bajó – contestó la androide volviendo a la realidad y dejando atrás sus sueños

- Está bien – Habló el muchacho mientras se iba de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se miro en un espejo, al darse cuenta de que estaba hecha un desastre; decidió darse una ducha, después de bañarse se puso su ropa favorita, una remera con mangas largas a rayas y el resto negro, una falda azul sostenida con un cinturón con una hebilla dorada y un chaleco de jean pero sin el símbolo de la patrulla roja sin olvidar sus botas marrones.

Se sentó en una silla enfrente de un tocador y comenzó a cepillar sus cortos pero suaves cabellos dorados, mientras realizaba esta acción se fijo en un pequeño calendario que estaba allí de adorno, era martes, en su base de datos busco si ese día había algunos acontecimientos importantes.

- Mmm…, esto es perfecto – pensó cuando ya había encontrado algo que le gustó. Buscó rápidamente su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Vegeta:

_Vegeta, nos podríamos ver hoy en otra parte? Tengo una idea diferente de lo que podemos hacer hoy, el lugar queda enfrente del cine más popular que hay en la ciudad, espero encontrarte alli ;)_

Luego de teclear eso apretó "enviar" y bajó a desayunar

18, te ves hermosa – dijo Krilin algo sonrojado

El había dejado de entrenar por un rato, tenía demasiada hambre y un saiyajin con hambre no es nada bueno. Camino hasta la cocina, y vio algo que le llamo la atención, su celular estaba sobre la mesa y vio que una pequeña luz parpadeante salía de él, luego recordó que lo había dejado allí el día anterior pero no tenía esa luz brillante. Lo tomo y vio que tenía un mensaje y no de cualquier persona, era de Dieciocho,, se sorprendió y le leyó; estaba en duda, no sabía si ir o no ir **[N/A: ser o no ser esa es la cuestión… XD], **luego se digno a responder:

_Ok_

Después comenzó a comer el delicioso desayuno que estaba servido en la mesa y había sido creado por la maga en la cocina que era la madre de Bulma

* * *

**Juu: Claro que todos queremos una suegra así! en especial cuando no tienes :') (levanten la mano las solteras) (\o_O/) ok creo que soy la única XD. Juu tienes razón! el amo Guest a venido mas severo que nunca! me ha pedido de nuevo YamchaxBulma me voy a disculpar con el y espero que el castigo no sea tan severo :(**

**Guest: Oh grandioso y poderosos Guest perdone mi tardaznza pero el colegio esta mas severo que nunca! Pronto tendra el YamchaxBulma prometido, pero porfavor n me exija un Raddits/ Bulma que no tengo ni la menor idea de como adaptarlo al fic :'(. Gran señor espero que me diculpe y no castigue a Juu por mi culpa D''''':**

**Saludos a todos! los quiero muchichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichi(de tanto poner ChiChi me hiza acordar a Milk)chichichichichisisisisisisimo en especial al grandioso y poderoso amo Guest que es todo por lo que vivo en la vida. /o Salve gran amo Guest! **

**Espero ver sus reviews! (me di cuenta que en el capitulo anterior no puse mi hermosamente deforme carita así que aquí lo voy a poner 3 veces en compensación xD) ^_* ^_* ^_* **

**Besos!**


	11. Capitulo 11 Una pequeña discusión

**Holaaa aquí toy de nuevo, espero que este capitulo les guste ^_***

* * *

_**Una "pequeña" discusión**_

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde del mismo martes, un saiyajin de raza pura, salía de la ducha para ponerse un pantalón de vestir negro, una remera gris estampada, una chaqueta y por ultimo unos zapatos de cuero marrón, todavía era temprano, en un segundo mensaje de texto, Nro. 18 le dijo que se verían allí a las 5 de la tarde y que vaya más o menos elegante, el no sabía porque pero acepto, tenía la intriga de lo que le tenía preparado 18, espero media hora recostado en su cama y luego bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina y tomar una manzana…

¿A dónde vas tan elegante, Vegeta?- pregunto su esposa que estaba sentada en la cocina tomando una taza de café

Ni yo lo sé mujer

No me vengas con juegos Vegeta, hoy es martes, día en el que vas al parque a dar tus "paseos", usualmente vas desde las dos de la tarde hasta las cuatro o cinco, ya es tarde para que vayas además si lo hicieras, esa no es ropa muy deportiva que digamos… ¿Qué tramas Vegeta?

Nada mujer, solo voy a salir un rato…

Vegeta, no me mientas

No te estoy mintiendo

Vegeta!

Mujer!

¿! ¿! VEGETA QUE ME ESCONDES!?

Nada mujer, ya cálmate!

Vegeta, por favor dime, que te he hecho? Acaso ya no me amas?- pregunto Bulma mientras sus ojos azules se volvían un mar de lagrimas

Mujer, tú ya sabes la respuesta…

Entonces dímela! Dímela en la cara

Bulma, yo, yo… YO TE AMO!

Vegeta, ya no juegues con mis sentimientos, ya no me hagas esto, no escapes de mí, no me evites. Yo te he dado todo lo que pude y más! Y es así como me lo pagas? Viendo a otra mujer?

Bulma, de qué diablos hablas? Yo no he visto a NINGUNA otra mujer – dijo Vegeta mintiendo

Entonces, si es así como tú dices… ¡por qué rodos los martes vas al parque? Si aquí puedes entrenar con total libertad…

Mujer yo no sé cómo explicarlo… es solo que… hay algo en ese parque que me gusta…

A donde planeas ir vestido así, y a qué hora piensas volver?- dijo Bulma un poco más seria

Ya te dije mujer, ni yo mismo lo sé con exactitud

Entonces vas a un lugar que desconoces por un tiempo indeterminado? – Pregunto Bulma exaltándose cada vez más

Si y eso, que tiene?

Vegeta lo único que logras al decirme eso es que mis dudas aumenten sobre todo lo que me dices, a veces pienso que todo es una mentira – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y partía en llanto nueva mente, un pequeño charco salado se hizo alrededor de la mujer

Ya cállate mujer, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, y ahora déjame que llego tarde – dijo el hombre revisando la hora en su celular y zafándose del agarre de Bulma

Vegeta!, espe… - No pudo terminar porque una ráfaga de viento le paso por la cara, era Vegeta.

La había dejado sola, llorando en el piso.

* * *

**Luis Carlos: Tranquilo, pronto veras la pelea entre Bulma y Milk, solo tienes que esperar hasta que Vegeta y Bulma se arreglen. Y la verdad es que no lo se XD, me puse a buscar su nombre y lei que posiblemente se llamaba Verónica y en un fic que lei la llamaron Bunny entonces me decidí por ese ;)**

**Maruli Moreno: Gracias! me siento mal cuando no puedo actualizar a tiempo :'( pero tus palabras me dan animos :'D**

**Gracias por sus reviews! y espero ver nuevas! los quiero mucho**


	12. Capitulo 12 el plan de 18

**Hola a todos, Vuelvi :3, disculpen mi demora, tenia planeado subir este capitulo ayer pero tuve un problema llamado "Te vas a dormir la siesta y le pides a tu madre que te despierte a las 9:00pm, ella te ignora y terminas despertando a las 2:30 am con un hambre saiyajin mientras que tu padre aun despierto se comió toda la comida del refrigerador"**

* * *

_**12. El plan de Nro. 18**_

* * *

Vegeta salió volando, realmente quería evitar esa discusión, aunque no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber dejado a Bulma allí sola.

5:01 P.M – Ya está llegando tarde – pensó una chica rubia bien vestida mirando un reloj.

Un minuto después pudo ver a un saiyajin que se acercaba caminando, luego se detuvo y comenzó a mirar por todas partes.

Qué raro - Dijo en voz baja- Todavía no llego…

Por fortuna 18 tenía un oído excelente

Esto es perfecto, todavía no me vio… - dijo dieciocho con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Se acerco sigilosamente hacia él y rápidamente coloco sus suaves y delicadas manos en los ojos del hombre, Vegeta, automáticamente, propino un codazo donde estaría el estomago de la joven si no fuera que ella había esquivado con total facilidad dando una voltereta perfecta por los aires. Vegeta se sorprendió, no de que la chica había sido la que le tapo la vista, eso lo presentía, si no de después de dar ese salto su cabellera rubia estaba perfecta sin ningún pelo fuer del lugar. Ella se veía hermosa, llevaba un pantalón tiro alto con una remera elegante, un poco escotada y ajustada, con un collar de perlas adornando su delicado cuello y, por último, una cartera tipo sobre.

Para que querías que viniera aquí? – Pregunto Vegeta

Pues, veras, yooo… - en esos momentos recordó lo que había hecho para que esa noche fuera posible y fantástica

_Flashback_

Después de desayuna se dirigió hacia su habitación para terminar de armar sus planes, ella quería a Vegeta y estaba segura de que el también sentía algo por ella. Reviso su celular y se emociono por la simple respuesta del saiyajin, lego recurrió a la computadora, compro unas entradas para una película de terror/acción que se estrenaba ese mismo día, luego reservó una mesa en una de los restaurantes de mejor categoría que tenia la ciudad. Ella estaba emocionada, planeaba pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida

_Fin del flashback_

Yooo… pensé que quizás te gustaría ver una película...

Y que te hizo pensar esa ridícula idea?

Vamos, no seas un amargado, la vas a pasar bien…

Está bien mujer

Dieciocho sonrió, creyó iba a tener que dar más batalla para que el aceptara. Caminaron juntos hasta la boletería

Buenas tardes – dijo una muchacha muy sonriente

Buenas tardes, vengo a retirar unas entradas a nombre numero dieciocho

Está bien – dijo la vendedora – aquí tienen , que la disfruten, por cierto, tu novio es muy guapo – comento guiñando un ojo

Vegeta soltó un gruñido y dijo – Ella no es mi novia…

Upsss jejeje, lo siento – rio la chica nerviosa y apenada

Vamos Vegeta, entremos – acoto Nro. 18 mientras jalaba del brazo a

Vegeta que miraba con odio a la pobre vendedora

Bien, tu ve entrando mientras yo compro las palomitas

Como contestación obtuvo un gruñido de parte del hombre que estaba cambiando su dirección dirigiéndose hasta la sala de cine. El androide se quedo viendo la espalda del pelinegro alejarse y cuando no la vio más, fue hasta el puesto de golosinas y pidió el envase más grande de palomitas que había, este medía medio metro de alto y treinta centímetros de diámetro

Desea algo más señorita?

Em, si, un vaso de refresco ultra grande por favor

Está bien, son 200 zenis

Aquí tiene – dieciocho le dio el dinero y cuando se dispuso a levantar su compra el chico la interrumpió

¿Quieres que te ayude con eso preciosa? – ella se sorprendió un poco ¿Dónde quedo el respeto de hace cinco segundos?

No hace falta – dijo la joven mientras levantaba las palomitas con una mano y el refresco con otras dejando al vendedor con la boca abierta.

Al entrar a la sala de cine no le fue difícil encontrar a Vegeta

Te demoraste mucho mujer

Si, lo siento, pero traje comida – se disculpo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba la película

* * *

**Luis Carlos: Lo puse muy malo a Vegeta ¿verdad? mmm ya voy a ver que hago al respecto...**

**Maruli moreno: Gracias! pasando al otro tema... Pues si estuvo algo suave aunque tienes que pensar que Vege no la dejo terminar :'(**

**Juu del amo Guest: Lamento todo Juu, pero ahora que no tienes tu cuenta, el amo guest no tiene forma de rastrearte... Aw! :3 si yo soy tu media sandia tu eres mi media patata (? (en mi pais le dicen papa pero queda mejor patata XD) Salio narradora la Juu Ok no DX**

**Este capitulo me salio medio mexicano o boliviano o no se que, porque la verdad en mi pais le decios gaseosa y pururu o pochoclo, estos modismos y diferentes hablas de paises me vuelve loca ;)**

**Los quiero mucho y dejen reviews! ^_***


	13. Capitulo 13 Llorando con consuelo

**Holiiiiissss, nuevo capitulo :DDDDD Porfin me devolvieron la netbook y pude escribir algo decente como la gente (A si decia mi bisabuelita) :')**

* * *

_**13. Llorando con consuelo**_

* * *

Bulma no lo podía creer, la había dejado sola, llorando en el piso por suerte Trunks se habia quedado en la casa de Gothen a dormir.

- Vamos Bulma, levántate, no llores por ese imbécil – se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba levantarse poco a poco

Necesitaba un consejo, no sabía qué hacer, ella en verdad amaba a Vegeta, quería desahogarse, quería contarle a alguien lo que paso… pero… a quién?

- Milk! – exclamo Bulma, pero luego se puso a pensar – no, ella ya tiene sus propios problemas con su esposo… La androide 18? No, tampoco es una opción, digamos que nunca fuimos muy cercanas… - de repente, Bulma se acordó de alguien, quizás no era la mejor opción, pero no tenía a nadie mejor en mente

Camino hacia el teléfono, y con los ojos llorosos marco un número

- Hola? – una voz masculina salió del aparato

- Snif, Yamcha?

- Bulma?!

- Yamcha podrías venir de inmediato?

- Bulma que fue lo que paso? - inmediatamente noto la tristeza en la voz de Bulma, pudo escuchar como estaba aguantado las ganas de llorar

Ella trato de explicar, pero cuando los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, no pudo aguantar el llanto.

- Voy para allá - dijo el hombre con una voz seria

Listo, ya había llamado a Yamcha, pero que iba a hacer cuando el llegara? Eso no importaba, ella necesitaba a alguien que la consolara y que mejor que los fuertes hombros de un hombre para llorar?

Se arrodillo en el piso mientras unas gotas comenzaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar, se sentía sola y desprotegida, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, giro la cabeza para ver al rostro la persona que estaba atrás suyo

- Yamcha - dijo mientras se paraba, abrazaba con sus escasas fuerzas al hombre que hace algún tiempo atrás fue su novio, y comenzó a llorar en sus musculosos hombros

El guerrero se quedó paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca espero esto de Bulma, y menos aun después de que ella tuviera un hijo con Vegeta

- Que paso? – Pregunto Yamcha, mientras levantaba la cara de Bulma para verla a los ojos

- V…V Vegeta

No hacía falta más palabras, él entendió inmediatamente que el causante de la tristeza de Bulma era su mismísimo marido, y no quería imaginar que le había hecho. Luego se acordó de que ese día tenía planeado ir a al cine con una chica, ya había reservado las entradas solamente tenía que retirarlas…

- Bulma?

- Sssii?..

- Que te parece si vamos al cine?

- Aa al… cine?

- Si, como amigos…

Bulma lo pensó un rato, realmente no estaba bien como para ir al cine, además, si Vegeta se enterara… Y que importa Vegeta? Él era el causante de que ella estuviera en ese deplorable estado

Ella ya no estaba triste, ahora estaba enojada, como se atrevía ese saiyajin a dejar a tan bella flor tirada en el piso para ir a quien sabe dónde.

- Sabes que, Yamcha? Sí, me gustaría ir al cine

El hombre se sorprendió del cambio de ánimo repentino de la mujer, cuando cayó en cuenta de la respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro con cicatrices

- Pero primero, déjame arreglarme, soy un espanto comparada como te ves tú ahora

La verdad, Bulma tenía razón, ella estaba con su bata de baño y debajo de ella tenía puesto un piyama, se notaba que en todo el día lo único que hizo fue dormir en su cama, mientras que Yamcha, estaba vestido con un traje beige que le quedaba muy bien,

En 15 minutos bajo – grito la peliazul mientras subía corriendo las escaleras y Yamcha se reía

- Sorprendentemente, al pasar exactamente 15 minutos, Bulma ya estaba abajo vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo y cartera que hacia juego con él

- Guau, te ves hermosa

- Bulma solamente sonrió –Nos vamos?

-Si, claro, pero me podrías prestar uno de tus autos? , es que yo vine volando para aquí y…

- Claro, toma – dijo mientras sacaba una capsula de su bolso y la lanzaba a la mano del hombre

Ya afuera de la casa lo sacaron

- Perfecto – comento mientras observaba el modelo de auto, era un hermoso convertible negro que hacia resaltar mucho el vestido rojo de Bulma mientras se acercaba al automóvil para subirse

- No vienes? – dijo la científica mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a Yamcha

El simplemente no contesto, solamente fue hasta el coche, se subió, lo puso en marcha, escucho el sonido del motor, mira a Bulma con una sonrisa ladeada y apretó el acelerador, en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraban en la entrada del cine.

Cuando bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la boletaría y la misma muchacha que atendió a Nro. 18 apareció con una sonrisa igual de grande.

* * *

**Querido amo Guest: Aqui tienes un poco de Yamcha/Bulma, espero que este conforme y que no pegue a la gente, la quiere, su esclava número 77718128**

**Luis Carlos: Jajajaja, yo pense que eramuy obvio, me parece que te vas a quedar con la duda de si les ira bien o haran un tremendo lio ;)**

**Maruli Moreno: Gracias :) es un poco dificil escribir en papel :/**

**Juu (Juu Del AmoGuest): Todavia no recuperas la cuenta verdad? Espero que pronto continues con tus fics ;)**

**Jajaja, me trajiste recuerdos, me encantaba y a veces me molestaba mucho que taparan mi vision, era como Oh no estoy ciega! XD OK no**

**Abrazos de gatos y Besos con sabor a Chocolate ¿)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capi y deje _REVIEWS!_**


	14. Capitulo 14 La pelicula

_**14. La pelicula**_

* * *

Oscuridad total, unas tenues luces que apenas te dejan ver a quien tienes al lado se encienden, Una gran pantalla aparece iluminando la sala y comienzan los molestos comerciales de 10 minutos antes de la película. En la sala, una androide y un saiyajin estaban sentados mirando las patéticas propagandas y los avances de otras películas junto con muchas personas más.

Dieciocho estaba algo nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara. Había revisado una por una cada escena típica de las películas en donde un hombre y una chica van al cine, recordaba cada pequeño pedazo, como se comportaban las chicas, la reacción del muchacho, el beso…

Comenzó la película, el principio estaba entretenido, se trataba sobre un importante empresario y una periodista que le estaba entrevistando, y de repente comienzan a haber sucesos extraños. Dieciocho estaba interesada pero Vegeta se aburría cada vez más, todavía no llegaba una parte divertida en donde un pedazo del mundo era destruido o algo así, para entretenerse comenzó a buscar si había algún Ki alto entre ellos, pero no había ni uno solo digno de considerar. De la nada escucho un grito proveniente de los altavoces cercanos a la pantalla

- Al fin se pone bueno… - pensó

Y era la verdad, la joven morocha llamada Melanie grito de horror al ver por una ventana que el "monstruo" se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, habían utilizado para escapar el jet privado del Sr. Stephen, un empresario rubio y atlético cabe decir.

- Piloto, podemos acelerar más? – Pregunto angustiado el ejecutivo

- No señor los motores no dan más, estamos al máximo de velocidad posible y nos estamos quedando sin combustible

- Ya veo… ¿Cuantos paracaídas hay?

- Solo dos señor

- Y en la nave somos tres… Bien, si logramos lanzarnos caeríamos teóricamente en campo abierto, no?

- Si, aunque correríamos el riesgo de que la bestia nos alcance

- Es un riesgo que hay que correr...

Stephen camino hacia los paracaídas y le lanzo uno al piloto.

- Pero señor ¿Qué hay de Melanie?

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella

- Está bien, dejare el avión en piloto automático

- Perfecto, lánzate tu primero y después nos veras a nosotros más arriba

- Si señor

Haciendo caso a la orden, fue el primero en lanzarse mientras el rubio iba a explicarle a la pelinegra la situación.

- Melanie?

- Sssii? –Contesto entre sollozos

- Hay que saltar

- Sasasa... SALTAR?! – Grito mientras entraba en un ataque de pánico

- Si, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien, voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado.

- Mm me, me lo prometes?

Si

*Traga saliva* - Está bien –

Stephen se prepara, se coloca el paracaídas, por suerte había un arnés más el cual lo podía enganchar al suyo,

- Bien ya está todo listo, lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte esto luego lo voy a unir al mío y vamos a saltar

- Ya me lo puse – Dijo Melanie después de haber terminado esa acción

- Acércate – Dijo el empresario

Ella le hizo caso, cuando ya estaban unidos no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Estas lista?

- Ehhh no…

- Perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras se arrojaba hacia el vacío junto con la periodista

Vegeta estaba entretenido, tenía el presentimiento de que pronto algún suceso desastroso estaba a punto de pasar, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sacar puñados y puñados del envase de palomitas, Dieciocho también lo hacía. Esa parte había sido muy emocionante para ella, a pesar de ser un Androide sigue siendo una chica que le gusta el romance, no?

De repente, ella sintió que su mano se posaba en algo que no tenía la textura de su bocadillo, era grande pero a la vez suave y sentía que emanaba calor de sea lo que sea con lo que su mano se topó. Por otra parte, él sintió una pequeña cosa suave y fría sobre su mano y de verdad eso no se lo esperaba.

Al girar sus cabezas se encontraron con que la mano de 18 estaba sobre la de Vegeta, ella no pudo evitar pensar que era justo como en una película, Ambos levantaron sus rostros para verse a la cara, por suerte para la rubia había muy poca luz y Vegeta no pudo notar leve sonrojo que él le había ocasionado, sus miradas se conectaron y eso hubiera seguido así a no ser de que un Ki conocido para ambos entraba en la sala.

- Yamcha – pensaron al mismo tiempo

Tratando de disimular un poco, el príncipe comenzó a hundirse en la silla y a disminuir su Ki, no quería ser visto con la rubia por nadie que conozca, eso traería más problemas de los que ya tenía con Bulma. Dieciocho hizo como si nada, con la poca luz que había, el seguramente no la vería, además ella no poseía Ki. Ambos se quedaron observando con atención a cada movimiento que el realizaba, estaba acompañado. Vegeta no le dio importancia, pensó que seguramente era otra de sus novias tontas y sin cerebro. El muchacho con cicatrices en la cara y su acompañante misteriosa se sentaron dos filas más adelante que ellos.

* * *

**Juu: Ya tienes nueva cuenta, que lastima lo de la otra :'(. XD no no, película porno, no Jajajaja, soy malota no actualice pronto Muajajajajaja. Ay no, ay, amo Guest no me pegue por favor, ay, pare!  
**

**Luis Carlos: Seria lindo no? Una cabeza por acá, otra cabeza por allá, un Vegeta en Ssj 2, un Yamcha partido a la mitad... XD aunque no creo que eso pase**

**Maruli Moreno: Jajaja, gracias Maruli ;) me alegra que te este gustando *-***

**Wiiiii capitulo 14! ^_* Guau, me puse a sacar las cuentas y esta historia ya lleva mas de un mes! Gracias a todos y espero verlos en futuros capitulos!**

**Los quiero, besos, saludos y lo mas importante... Dejen reviews!**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola, ¿A quien se le ocurre actualizar a las 12:43 am de su pais? Pues a mi :3 Bueno, aqui va el capitulo y abajo hare unas aclaraciones ;)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15**_

* * *

-Buenas tardes – saluda la sonriente vendedora

-Buenas, vine a retirar las entradas a nombre de Yamcha

-Bien, la película ya comenzó, pero solo hace unos 10 minutos, no creo que se hayan perdido la mayor parte, espero que la disfruten!- Dijo mientras les entregaba las entradas

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

Bulma y Yamcha entraron al complejo y se dirigieron a la golosinería, para comprar bocadillos para la película. Cuando llegaron Yamcha se quedó pensando que podría elegir.

-Hola, me gustarían unas palomitas grandes con dos gaseosas medianos, por favor- Pidió Bulma al ver que Yamcha no se decidía

-Por supuesto – Yamcha notó como el joven miraba a Bulma y eso le molestó- son 50 zenis

-Aquí tiene y por favor, la próxima vez, vaya a mirar mujeres que no sean ella...

-Yamcha! – se quejó enojada la peliazul mientras se ruborizaba y tiraba del brazo del guerrero para que caminara junto a ella hacia la sala

- Yamcha, no tenías que hacer eso…

-Pero lo hice, de nada

-Eres un tonto – Dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse contagiándolo a él también

Llegaron a la puerta y Yamcha se dispuso a abrirla para ser todo un caballero, pero se quedó quieto al percibir un KI grande que provenía de la sala, y no era cualquier KI, era el de Vegeta. Había dejado a Bulma llorando para ir a ver una simple película? En serio había sido tan estúpido? Se comenzó a enfurecer de tan solo pensar en eso.

-Em, Yamcha? Que pasa? Te sientes mal?

-Ah, ehh, nada, estoy bien, permíteme abrirte – Bulma lo había sacado de ese "trance" en el que había entrado

-Gracias

Cuando ambos ya habían entrado, él trato de buscar donde estaba sentado Vegeta, pero con la poca luz que había y buscando el Ki solamente podía saber un área general y no con exactitud, no lo encontró, pero si notó que comenzaba a descender poco a poco hasta llegar a cero. Si Vegeta se llegaba a enterar de que estaba con Bulma en el cine, armaría un escándalo y luego, lo mataría. Pero, que derecho tenia de enojarse con él, si fue quien la dejo llorando? ademas el solo quería ser buena persona al ayudar a Bulma

-Oye, Yamcha, en que estás pensando?

-Nada importante, vamos a nuestros asientos.

Se sentaron y, al menos uno de los dos, disfruto la película tranquilo.

* * *

**Primero que nada, ya se, el capitulo es MUY corto, pero bueno queria subir este que ya lo tenia listo y así tener mas tiempo para poder escribir un capitulo mas largo. Era o subir una asqueros historia corta ahora o subir una asquerosa larga mañana, y preferi que la asquerosidad sea corta asi puedo hacer algo bonito para el próximo capitulo :D**

**Segundo, se que esta algo muy redundante, pero queria subir esto para aclarar algunas cosas que quizas sean necesarias en uno o dos capítulos mas. **

**Tercero, ok no hay tercero hasta ahora, asi que pasemos a reponder las reviews:**

**Luis Carlos: Jajajaja, tienes razón! Te hago esperar mucho para que pasen las cosas que piensas que van a pasar, no? (soy la maestra redundante de la redundancia) Saludos!**

**Clian: Que gusto ver gente nueva por aqui! Bueno, ahora, a tu review. Cada uno tiene sus gustos no? hay muy pocas historias con 18/Vegeta así que quería hacer una bonita, hay demasiadas con Bulma/Vegeta y ya casi todos los temas para hacer estan gastados, pero tengo una idea, que hará que quizas el final te guste, Besos para ti tambien! **

**Juu: Ahí esta mi media patata! :3 Siempre tan compulsiva y fiel al o que le gusta, por eso te quiero ;3. Volviendo al tema... Pues creo que medio me emocione con escribir la película y si no me daba cuenta que estaba escribiendo un fic pues la habria continuado hasta el final :$ Me encantan tus caritas C': Besotes!**

**VGDL: Muchas gracias, tu review me puso feliz! La verdad que es un poco dificil no desviarse del tema de 18/Vegeta cuando estas tan acostumbrada a Bulma/Vegeta. Pero hago lo que puedo! ;) espero que sigas dejando tu review y verte seguido y te prometo que voy a tratar de no perderme y que el final a ti tambien te gustara a ti. No lo tengo escrito todavia pero unas ideas vagas rondan por mi cabeza C:**

**Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews! En verdad los quiero! Y gracias a la gente n ueva por comentar, me pone feliz :D**

**Como siempre, Besos, Saludos y los mas importante... Dejen reviews! Sus opiniones me importan!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola a todos, señores y señoras, aquí estoy con mi Fanfiction, en un nuevo capitulo. XD tenia ganas de presentarme ****así**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16**_

* * *

Vegeta no se podía sentir más incómodo, en verdad quería salir de ese lugar, si lo lograba ver con 18 seguramente ese insecto, no dudaría ni dos veces en contarle a Bulma. El resto de la película la paso mal, faltando unos escasos quince minutos para que terminara se puso a pensar que quizás al final inevitablemente se tendrían que ver, y eso no lo permitiría.

- Dieciocho

- Mm?

- Vamos a salir antes de que termine la película

- Qué? Por qué?

- No es de tu incumbencia, vamos – Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y la estiraba hacia la salida

- Oye Vegeta enserio quería terminar de ver la película, estaba muy buena!

- No importa mujer, no me sentía bien y quería salir de allí…

- Por qué? – Pregunto la mujer aparentando ignorancia a una respuesta que ya sabía, pero que Vegeta no pensaba dar

- Nada importante, solamente no me sentía cómodo, esa no es razón suficiente?

- Em, yo creo que no

- Bueno, no importa, ya salimos del complejo y no podemos hacer nada para volver a ingresar

Él tenía razón, no los dejarían volver a entrar y ella se quedaría con las ganas de saber el final. Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, se podían escuchar las tranquilas respiraciones de cada uno, pero fue interrumpido por repentinos bocinazos que venían de la avenida principal no muy lejana de allí. Nro. 18 comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no tenían nada para hacer, ella había planeado que después de la película tardarían unos 10 o 20 minutos en salir y otros quince en llegar al restaurante, no había pensado en la variable de que Vegeta se quisiera ir del cine, obviamente el restaurante no los dejaría entrar hasta la hora acordada que había impuesto la chica. Después de meditar unos segundos, se acordó del hermoso parque en donde usualmente se reunían y pensó que ir sería una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

- Vegeta… - No hubo respuesta - Vegeeetaaa...

- Que quieres mujer? –Dieciocho lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

- Que te parece si vamos al parque unos minutos?

- Volando?

- No, vamos a ir montando nuestro unicornio mágico y luego iremos a la tierra de Arcoiris y…

-Ya basta, entiendo la ironía – Dijo molesto

- Bien, entonces, vamos?

- Claro, pero no creo que quieras ir de todos modos…

- Por qué?

- Porque si vas, va a ser para que yo me burle de ti sobre lo lenta que eres – Dijo mientras salía volando lo más rápido posible de allí

- Oye! Eso es trampa –Se quejó mientras se lanzaba en vuelo tratando de alcanzar a Vegeta

* * *

**Capítulos**** cortos everywhere :D**

**Juu: DX tienes razón, el capitulo anterior estuvo aburrido, pero no importa, creo que con los siguientes lo compensare ;) P.D: Todos podríamos ser escritores de novelas, pero da flojera, demasiada diría yo...**

**LuisCarlos: Soy muy mala :D No te di tu encuentro que se convertiría en una carnicería humana/saiyajin/androide Muajajajaja :D yo se que tu sabes que lo mismo te quiero. Je**

**Minerva Orland Amante: Hola! hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí ;') Bueno, Pronto tendrás la pelea de Milk y Bulma, te lo prometo. Pues si, las personalidades de ambos combinan muy bien :). Lo del restaurante era la segunda parte de la cita ;). Wiii, si Minerva y el amo Guest están felices, yo estoy (obligadamente por parte del amo Guest) feliz razón XD en el mundo del los fics podemos hacer lo que queramos.**

**Bueno, besos, saludos y cocodrilos para todos ¿) Los quiero!**

**No se olviden de dejar su review! Por cada review que dejan, salvan a un tío de que un cocodrilo le coma la mano ^_***


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola! Al fin he podido actualizar! Pido disculpas y, al final del capitulo, Juu y Mirerva me van a querer matar Dx o eso Creo...**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17.**_

* * *

Vegeta ya la estaba esperando sentado en la banca de siempre, seguía pensando en lo que atormentaba su mente después de salir del cine. Cuando 18 llego, no se la veía cansada ni nada por el estilo, pero claro, Si es una androide con energía infinita…

-Soy mejor que tu – Exclamo Vegeta con un tono burlón

-Si, eres mejor que yo… siendo un tramposo

-Hmp, no Hice trampa

-Suenas como un niñito

-Al decir eso tú suenas como alguien que no gano…

-Aghhh eres un cabeza…

-No te atrevas a insultar a un príncipe – la interrumpió-

-Oh, disculpe su alteza por profanar su delicada imagen – Dijo con un sarcasmo demasiado notorio

-Disculpa aceptada, pero la próxima vez vas a tener que- arrodillarte y besar mis botas mientras pides misericordia

-JA, en tus sueños – Volteo a mirar a Vegeta que estaba- con la mirada perdida en el cielo – Oye, y si vamos a ver la laguna? Quizás hayan algunos patos-…

Vegeta se levantó y camino junto la chica hacia el hermoso estanque que había casi a la mitad del gran parque. Estaba rodeado de verde y eso hacía que resaltara el azul brillante que le daba el cielo estrellado, cerca había unos arbustos florecidos y un poco más allá una glorieta llena de unas hermosas rosas rojas, se detuvieron enfrente, y contemplaron los patos que nadaban felizmente, dieciocho saco de su bolso una pequeña bolsa en donde con suerte pudo guardar unas cuantas palomitas antes de ser arrastrada involuntariamente fuera del cine, comenzó a lanzar unas cuantas en la laguna esperando que se acercaran a comer, y así lo hicieron.

-Estas segura de que eso no es toxico para las aves? – Pregunto Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

-Ya calla y mira a los patos, son hermosos, me gusta ese que tiene el cuello verde, y a ti?

-Eh? – Los miró fijamente y luego se decidió por uno – Ese de allá, con el plumaje completamente negro, se nota que es el líder de la bandada

-Mmm, si, puede ser…

-Te atreves a cuestionar la palabra de un príncipe?- Pregunto con un tono retador

-Ya, tranquilízate, no estamos aquí para discutir, ven, vamos a sentarnos – Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema. Se fijó en la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para que pudieran ir al restaurante

-Hmp ...

-No es hermosa la luna? – Se giró, pero él ya la estaba observando, sus miradas se encontraron, un leve sonrojo invadió a las mejillas de ambos

Solamente un sonido aprobatorio pudo salir de la boca del saiyajin.

Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, podían sentir la respiración de ambos, los corredores y demás parejas habían desaparecido, solamente estaban ellos dos, lentamente, dejándose ganar por el deseo, sus caras, y con ellas sus labios, se iban acercando. Casi se rozaban, Vegeta vio a los ojos a la hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente, sus hermosos ojos azules, como el cielo a la mañana, como el mar al atardecer, como… como los ojos de su esposa.

Vegeta se quedó paralizado, recordó nuevamente la razón por la que andaba tan pensativo, y estaba él estaba allí, sentado, apunto de besar a alguien que no era su mujer, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Primero la dejaba sola llorando y luego le era infiel, no podía cargar con más culpas en su mente.

-Dieciocho, lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir.

-Qué? – pregunto sorprendida, el sueño que quería estaba a punto de cumplirse pero fue interrumpido – Por qué?

-Adiós – Dijo mientras salía volando a quien sabe dónde, importándole poco y nada que la gente lo viera.

-Pe… pero, todavia no fuimos a cenar... – Se puso a llorar allí mismo – Tranquila dieciocho, eres una mujer fuerte, no te dejes ganar por los estúpidos sentimientos, vamos, sal con la frente en alto, has conseguido más de lo que esperabas – Se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos – *Respira profundo y suspira* y ahora qué hago con la reservación? Sería muy humillante ir sola… Piensa Dieciocho, piensa… Creo que tengo una idea

Camino hasta un callejón y luego de asegurarse que nadie la veía se fue volando hasta el cine. Cuando llego efectivamente se encontró con la persona que quería ver

Él estaba esperando afuera a que cierta peliazul saliera del baño

-Yamcha

-Dieciocho? Que haces aquí?

-Nada que te interese inútil, mira, tenía reservaciones en una de los restaurantes más caros, pero mis planes se cancelaron, te vi adentro de la sala y como no hay nadie más que conozca cerca he decidido regalártela.

-Eh? Hablas enserio? – El hombre se quedó perplejo por tal noticia, la verdad es que para después de la película no tenía nada pensado y eso le venía bien.

-Sí. El restaurante se llama "Aregawa", la reservación es para dentro de 10 minutos. Adiós

-A…adiós… - se despidió de la chica mientras la veía irse

-Dijiste algo Yamcha? – Pregunto Bulma que recién salió del tocador.

-Ehhh, no, nada, Ahora va a tener la cena.

-Perfecto! A dónde iremos?

-A "Aregawa" Tengo reservaciones

-Enserio? Es muy difícil conseguir una!

-Es que yo tengo mis contactos – Dijo presumiendo

Cuando se subieron al auto se puso a pensar, ¿Cómo sabia la rubia que él estaba en el cine? Quizás, sintió su Ki… Pero dijo que lo vio en la sala, y Vegeta también estaba allí… Yamcha siguió atando cabos hasta llegar al restaurante, decidió dejarlo de lado por un tiempo, luego le prestaría más atención a ese detalle.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, un pelinegro miraba vidrieras buscando algunas cosas que quería comprar

* * *

**Lalalala, lo siento, tengo una rara obsesión con los patos... y los gatos... y los cocodrilos come manos de ****tíos**

**Ah! y otra cosa, este capitulo lo escribí en diferentes días, por si notan un cambio repentino en la escritura o algo**

**Luis Carlos: Te prometo que veras una pelea, solo tengo que practicar mas la escritura sobre ellas Xd**

**Juu: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! ^w^ Todos quieren demandarte para quitarte todo lo que tienes, el problema es que eres bien pobre :') (estúpida pobreza) Jajaja No creo que lo hayan leido, por ahora te salvaste muhe! (lease como Mujé)**

**Minerva Orland Lover: Me encanta que te guste (? Pues, no se me había venido a la mente un Goku x 18, per es una muy buena idea, cuando haya terminado este fic voy a ponerme en marcha y a ver si no sale un desastre, aunque seria mucho mas fácil si es un U.A. Sip, me parece que Juu es muy hiperactiva, pero eso es lo que me encanta de ella :D Okey, ya me diste una razón para temerte O_O Pero yo también se Karate! Al menos en la Wii... XD**

**Saludos, Besos y Cariño a todos!**

**Si pasan por aquí... No se olviden de dejar review! Sus opiniones me importan! ^_***


End file.
